1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a surgical device for effectively delivering a suture needle and, more particularly, to a surgical device for effectively delivering a suture needle through a tubular retractor during a minimally invasive spinal surgical procedure to repair a dural tear.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In an attempt to preserve normal anatomical structures during spine surgery, minimally invasive surgical procedures have been devised. One such procedure involves the use of a series of muscle dilators that separate the muscle fibers of the spine to create a pathway to the spine. A Kirschner (K-wire) is initially introduced through a small incision and directed towards the spinal pathology. The position of the K-wire is visualized by a fluoroscopic imaging system to identify its location. An initial narrow diameter muscle dilator is passed over the K-wire, and the K-wire is removed and subsequent larger muscle dilators are continually passed. When the opening is large enough, an access tube or retractor is positioned around the last muscle dilator through which the surgery is performed. The inner sequential muscle dilators are then removed allowing the surgeon to operate through the tubular retractor. The retractors come in a variety of lengths and diameters for different patients and procedures.
The spinal cord and spinal nerves are covered by a watertight sac of tissue, referred to as the dura. The dura is sometimes injured during spinal surgical procedures, typically referred to a dural tear. A dural tear should be surgically repaired during the surgical procedure to prevent spinal fluid from leaking out of the sac. Because the tubular retractor through which the surgeon is performing the surgical procedure is quite narrow, the ability to perform a delicate suturing process to repair the tear is difficult. Currently no device exists that allows a surgeon to suture a dural tear easily and effectively.